Winx Club: Rise of the Dark
by Dakatmew
Summary: Meet Ellian, the Witch, Fairy, and Grand Master of Time. She can decide the fate of wars, and has swayed many to her favor. What happens when a vicious battle breaks out between the Winx Club and Ellian? Ellian sides with the 'bad guys'. But are they really all that bad? *Will be character bashing & spoilers, and might change rating later on*
1. Chapter 1

I zoom through the forest walkways of Magix, hurrying to get to Alfea. Truly, I was already early, by about 3 hours, but I love surprising people. I told Faragonda to not expect me for at least an hour. Of course, she'll probably expect this of me, but I do so love to get there early.

I slow down momentarily, and straighten, stiff from riding like that for several hours.

I had to get to Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain all in quick succession.

I didn't need to go to Alfea for some time, so I decided to go to Red Fountain.

Codatorta and Saladin were both on deck, and had been told that they could expect to see me at any time of the day, or night.

I arrived in good time, about 10 minutes. I walked up the path, and pushed the gate open, continuing to the arena, where I knew that Saladin and Codatorta were waiting.

When I saw them, I nodded and sat down heavily in the front row seat, the best for evaluations.

"Bring out your best warriors. I wish to see them spar first with each other, and then, with me." I said, crossing my legs casually. Though, this was something that you wouldn't ever want to feel was casual. It felt as though a thousand centuries had passed since this had last happened.

Which, actually, I think may have happened…. Well, my memory isn't that great.

I absentmindedly twirled my cane, and brought out my pocket watch, checking the time.

I sighed. This may take a bit longer than I thought.

In a moment that felt like ages to me, the best of the school were brought out, and sparred.

A boy with blonde hair defeated a boy whose name was revealed to me as Riven, and he turned out to be the best of the bunch.

Riven was arrogant, apparently. But the blonde boy, Sky, was even more so.

Time I took him down a notch.

I stood up, cane supporting me.

"I will fight the victor now." I stated.

The body Riven's thoughts were…. Incredibly dark. I mean, I've dreamt up some pretty bad stuff which was, by any means, way worse, but his mind, was deliciously unkempt and, well, dark.

I shall have to see to that later.

I threw off my cloak, handed my cloak, cane, and helmet to Saladin, and jumped into the arena, where the lone boy, Sky, remained.

I unsheathed my sword, and waited for him to make the first move.

"But, you're a girl…" he trailed off.

A weakness, sexism, is easily exploited.

However, I was not in the mood for an easy battle.

Also, the school was waking up, and the other boys had come flooding in to the arena's seats, to watch their best warrior fight with an unknown girl.

I smirked.

"What, do you think I'll be too much trouble for you to handle?" I chided, taunting him easily, not breaking our rotation.

His sword hand trembled ever so slightly. A temper, I can use that, I thought.

"Apparently so. I mean, which one of you would want to fight me, besides this measly swordsman?" I shouted to the crowd, turning my back on Sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him rush towards me, and he yelled a battle charge.

Unwise of him, I must say.

I turned at precisely the right moment, and dodged, before flinging a dagger at him out of my boot.

The crowd roared, and I smirked yet again.

Sky might be their best, but if he was, Red Fountain wasn't even up to par.

I walked away from the battle, as their best warrior had been beaten in less than a minute. I believe I left Red Fountain in a state of awe.

Before I left, though, I noticed Riven going down the elevator to the place where they kept their bikes.

I suited up with my cloak and helmet, and then locked my cane into its spot, before shooting down briefly to find him tending his bike.

In a minute he left it, as he had to go to classes, and I snuck in. I placed my card in a place where he would find it on his bike, and was off to Cloud Tower before you could blink.

Cloud Tower was always a welcome place for me. I was half fairy, and half witch, but the witch part of me had been more than enough to take over my fairy half. That happened several hundred years ago, though, so it didn't matter.

Cloud Tower had always had acceptable standards, but this year was truly terrible.

They couldn't even withstand one of my simpler spells.

I was, needless to say, very disappointed.

I was off the Alfea in a flash, and found myself racing to get there, with barely a minute to spare.

I threw myself off the bike, and removed my helmet, setting it down on the bike.

I was through the gates, and didn't even halt a step when I heard a familiar voice, from this morning no less, screech "Halt!" at me.

I didn't pause, and kept going to reach the entrance of Alfea, where the Headmistress Faragonda was waiting.

"Sky, what's the matter?" asked an overly-perky voice.

"That's the girl who tricked me in front of the whole of Red Fountain!" said Sky.

"She's evil, and backstabbed me the first chance she got!" he continued.

"Well, we'll show her! Winx Club, Sirenix!" said the girl's voice again.

I turned just in time to avoid the first attack, sent by the girl. She had red hair, and the Dragon Flame within her.

I dodged easily.

Faragonda hadn't set this up, I knew, but I thought that if they dared attack me so brazenly, and in full view, as well as with Sirenix powers, they would be the best opponents they could offer.

I blocked several other spells, before I unhooked my cloak, put my cane down, sword, and sheath.

I transformed into a full-fledged fairy, with eons of experience, learning, knowledge, and support. I, dear readers, am the Fairy, Witch, and Grand Master of Time.

Little did these fairies know what they were getting into….


	2. Chapter 2

These girls were powerful, for fairies. Although, I can remember several fairies who would have blown these girls over with their simplest spells. Those ones were worthy opponents, one-on-one, but, apparently, they didn't think so much of that way.

I can, unlike any other fairies ever, can switch between transformations. I can go from Winx, to Charmix, to Enchantix, to Believix, Harmonix, Lovix, Sophix, Sirenix, and lastly, Mythix.

Mythix is unobtainable; because you literally have to have less people believe you exist than you need for Believix. Luckily, you don't actually have to sustain those factors for Believix, but, as Mythix was my most powerful form, I have to sustain those factors.

There is no stage after Mythix, and I am the only Fairy in the world to ever have obtained it. Not even Daphne, one of my friends from when she was still living, has obtained it, and it isn't actually recorded in any history book.

My Mythix outfit was a dark blue, with an off-the-shoulder top on the right side, and had an elbow sleeve. The left side was a standard tank top. I had bracelets on my wrists, the kind of thing Wonder Woman wears, only a midnight black. I had on a sarong, hung by strings around my waist, which was a midnight blue, with black swirls adorning it. My shoes were much like Enchantix, with the sandal wraps. They wound up my shins, and solidified in tiers, forming protective armor for my shins, which continued climbing if I was in serious danger. I had on a choker necklace, black, with silver mimicking ivy coming out of it.

On my head sat a crown, not a tiara or a headband, but a real-life crown, the ones that kings used to wear non-stop. It was black ebony, and had silver actually crawling about it, increasing and decreasing constantly the areas it covered. On it sat a single sapphire, the largest and rarest jewel in the Magix dimension. You might think the diamonds do that, yes, they are rare as well, but sapphires have extraordinary magical abilities, and tend to have more to do with history. This particular sapphire had actually been the start of many wars, and would undoubtedly continue to do so unless I had taken it.

My ears had sapphire earrings on them as well, and in the palm of my hands, sat two sapphires, and on the bracelets as well. Sapphires actually held my sarong up, and were on the choker necklace as well, and my top on the strap that held it up.

My blue hair had unwound itself from my braid, and was now flowing freely behind me, a blue haze, darkening temporarily as I cast dark spells.

"Why would you attack Sky?" questioned the redhead.

I growled. "Because, dear meat, I am evaluating the schools for the inevitable crisis that will come to pass-"

"I don't believe you!" she screamed, before shooting a fire ball at me.

I cursed under my breath, and took off, speeding into the night that was already falling, even though I had gotten to the assessments at Red Fountain at the crack of dawn, really.

I suppose I sped time up without my noticing it. I do that sometimes, subconsciously.

My demonic wings shed dark magic, and created a trail that was easy to follow. The supposed 'Winx Club' was following me.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, if this had been my examination, I would have blasted the person out of the sky already. I was deadly accurate.

I dived into the forest, knowing they'd follow.

"I can't see anything. Stella could you?" asked the redhead. I have excellent night vision.

"Sure. Sun Blast!" she shouted, and tried to counteract the darkness I was spreading.

"You think that a little sunlight can save you? Dears, you really need to learn. The darkness is my friend, and it is your enemy. You cannot see me in it, for I control it." I said, laughing a sinister laugh that spooked them thoroughly.

"W-why are you attacking us?" asked the redhead.

"You attacked me, remember?" I laughed yet again.

"That's not true! You attacked Sky!" shouted the redhead, upset.

"You really don't get it, do you? This is an assessment. And if you aren't up to par, you will, well, I'm not supposed to let that happen, but accidents occur." I say, grinning in the darkness.

One by one, I thought.

I grabbed out of the darkness, the one who they called Musa.

"No more music for you, little one. No sound shall reach your ears!" I screeched, and cursed her.

"Void Silence For You!" I whispered.

Leaving her in the swirling darkness, no longer a threat to me, I circled the others, and chose the purple-haired one, Tecna.

"Stone Age for you, young one." I whisper to her, cursing her with no technology, simple, or complex.

I left her whimpering in the darkness, surrounded by amazingly simple means.

The next victim was Aisha, and I left her with the image of a desert in her mind, with no water in miles.

Flora was next, and I left her in a fiery pit, with plants all around her becoming cusps of their former selves, burnt crispy.

Stella came after her, and was left blind, her imagination filled with scenes of darkness, unable to even imagine color.

The redhead was the only one left.

"Tell me, young one, what is your name?" I questioned.

"Bloom, Princess of Domino, and Keeper of the Dragon Flame," she said, trying to look brave in the face of having no more allies on her side.

"Interesting," I said. "You should know," I leaned close to her ear, lowering my tone to a whisper.

"I killed your sister."

Bloom roared and struck at me, before I caught her fist. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, honey, you can't defeat me. Because, if your sister didn't, who could?" I stated, knowing it would make her angrier. Anger always equals recklessness.

I was right.

She threw the best of her magic at me, and couldn't even back it up. She just felt raw anger. I could tell from the look on her face.

I calmly waited for the spell to be almost ready, and then threw my spell at her.

I was in Winx form, the simplest form, as you know, but, well, Bloom made one hell of an impersonation of a ragdoll.

As Bloom was out cold, I walked over to each of them, and reverted them to their Enchantix forms. I can turn back time so much, that it actually works on others as well, although they retain their actual age, they retain the form I put them in.

If I want them to, that is.

I quickly located their Enchantix Fairy Dust.

These things held more magic in them than they realized, and everyone knew that if a Fairy can't cure herself using her Fairy Dust, then all hope is lost. Even Faragonda had never seen a case like that ever happen, for good reason.

If something is lost, it should not be regained, if you could not defend yourself while it was taken from you. If you can't find it again, then it was meant to be, and if you do, then you must undergo such an extreme procedure it had killed all who tried it, except for me. But, then again, I had bonded with the dark the moment it touched me. You have to be dark and light at the same time to be the guardian Fairy of Time. I did a step better, though, and became all three components by carrying too much dark in me at the time I bonded with it.

I took the girls' Enchantix Fairy Dust, and said the words that were required for a Fairy to relinquish their grip on their own Fairy Dust.

Of course, being the Fairy of Time, I did not actually have Fairy Dust, so it did not affect me.

As I said the words, they mumbled them with me, Musa mouthing the words.

"I relinquish my claim on my Fairyhood, as I have lost in battle to a more powerful opponent, and cannot stop this from happening to me, so I have **lost the power** they give me."

Their forms shimmered for a minute, and in a flash of light, they lost their Enchantix forms, and changed to their Winx forms.

They were Guardians no more.

I flew off, with more power than I would have thought I would have gained that day.

Back to Alfea, I flew down to find Faragonda expecting me.

"What have you done to the Winx?" she asked.

"I gave them what they deserved, Faragonda. You should know, I did the same to you." I stated, already out of my Fairy form and clipping on my cloak, sword and sheath, and holding my cane, with which I popped the lid of and, one by one, poured the Fairy Dust inside, discarding the containers.

"You-you didn't!" Faragonda screamed.

"I did." I grinned. "Now get out of my way, or I swear I will do the same to the entire school. You wouldn't want that on your record, Faragonda. I advise you move."

She stood strong.

I sighed. "Fine, be difficult." I shoved her aside, and put on my helmet, and took off.

Before I went, however, I sighed again. "Your girls have now decided my role in this war. You reign in this school will not last."

With that, I rose up on my bike and flew away, my cloak billowing out.

My bike asked me where I wanted to go.

"It's time to pay a visit to Tritannus."

I smiled. At least this visit will keep things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

My cloak streaming out behind me, I was off to find Tritannus. Regrettably, that meant I would have to go underwater. I did like my cloak, and water totally ruined it…

I found a lake, and sighed. I took my cane with me, and used it to send my cloak, helmet, bike, and sword to my lair, which is a place that has no time, and only I can access it. I would say any other guardians of time and I, but I'm immortal, and if that did happen, it would be extremely confusing, to say the least. It's the center where all times exist at once, and if anyone even set foot in there besides the guardian of time, they'd die immediately, as a security measure. If someone tries to mess with time, it will actually kill you.

Taking my cane, and placing a spell on myself to breath underwater, I dive in, and find myself confronting a sorry-looking selkie.

"Oh, miss! Please help me!" she squealed.

I sighed. "Of course I'll help you, little one. Come here."

She swam towards me obligingly. I grinned evilly, and pointed my cane at her, and immediately stole her power.

"Why would you do that?" she asked her eyes wide.

"My dear selkie, you are bonded to a fairy. Why else?" she would have screamed for her Fairy, but I silenced her and forever took her power from her.

I traveled through the gate into the Infinite Ocean, where I knew he would probably be.

"Look what we have here, sisters." Said a cold voice.

"Take me to Tritannus and I won't be forced to kill you." I stated calmly, seeing three witches in front of me.

"Or what?" asked one.

I sighed. "I just said, you imbecile. Now take me to Tritannus, and you'll live."

"Don't try anything funny."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me; we're on the same side. Or, we should be, but as the Winx are still alive, regrettably, we might need more dark magic."

"Oh? And you took down the Winx?"

"Yes. I took their Fairy Dust as well, now they'll be stuck in Winx form until they die." I say a smile on my lips.

"Impressive."

"I know."

In a few minutes we arrived to find Tritannus knocking down several columns in anger.

"It's not working!" he was saying.

"Tritannus? You have a visitor." Icy said.

"Why?"

"I'm here because I wish to silence the Winx Club and their pathetic lives, and crush them beneath my boots. I think you feel the same way." I said, dusting off non-existent dust.

"Really?" he said, turning around.

I would have been shocked, but I've seen a lot in my time.

"Yes. I need to see your side of it before I can actually make my decision, but that can't be helped. I need to do battle with one of you."

"Why?" asked Icy, protective of Tritannus.

"Because it was decreed that if I am to have a part in the wars of the Magic dimension, then I have to do battle with all components and decide which of them is most worthy of my help."

"Oh." She replied.

"So who am I to fight?" I ask.

Tritannus immediately volunteered, but was shushed by Icy.

"I'll do it." Darcy said, whose sister Stormy immediately started to argue with her about it.

I sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"You know what? Just choose someone before I go crazy listening to you bicker!" said Tritannus.

Stormy and Darcy stopped suddenly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated loud arguments that had no point in life.

Darcy volunteered.

I rose up in the water, and transformed in a sudden flash of light.

"Do your best." I said to her.

She summoned up her best spells, and I did likewise.

Her spells pushed me back about 50 feet, while I shook them off in seconds, had much more of an effect than the others' I had faced so far.

My spell was fairly simple, but effective. Dark Magic is usually, although Fairies seem to think it's hard. A pang of pain fluttered in my chest, and made me close my eyes for a second after the spell was cast.

She planted face-first in the seabed, and was spared anymore pain because she blacked out.

I grimaced. She did, however, last the longest in battle than all three other competitors.

I descended down to Tritannus.

"I will help you with your quest, but first, I will have to find allies." I said, before swimming away.

"Expect me back in, oh, let's say, two days."

With a smile and a flourish, I disappeared into my own realm, to travel to the designated areas to find the people I needed.

First on my list was Lord Darkar, or the Shadow Phoenix.

"I require your services, Lord Darkar. I have an offer that I feel you will be most pleased with." I said, bowing before him. Even in the days before he became the Shadow Phoenix, he was a king, and had loved it when people bowed to him. I was a Queen in my own right, but, well, he doesn't really take those into account.

"What is your offer?" he asked.

"I offer you a realm of your own, somewhere in the Magic Dimension, one of your own choosing, and possibly more, depending on how many services you render." I said, bowing again.

"Go on."

I smirked. "Lord Darkar, all you have to do, is to do as I say when I ask. With a dark alliance to last the ages, we shall all rule the Magic Dimension."

"You, me, and who else?"

I smirked again. "The Trix, Tritannus, and two other people I have in mind."

He smiled. "I shall join. Must I battle you?"

I shook my head. "I have already decided my side, and this is simply gathering allies. There is no need to battle."

He nodded. "Where do I travel?"

I smiled again. "The Infinite Ocean; look for merpeople transformed into monsters, and the Trix in Sirenix form. Although personally, I think they look horrendous."

He laughed at this, and got up off his throne, walking down to meet me.

"I look forward to working together, Ellian." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. Despite my boots' hidden heel (which you actually can't see), and years of growth (I literally cannot stop growing. Luckily, it's only a few centimeters a year.), he was taller than me by a few inches.

I think I would have glowed, but I didn't. I liked Darkar; I would say that he was the closest thing I had to a father.

He paused, and left his hands there for a second longer, then turned and left.

"Thanks for freeing me from Realix. It was getting depressing down there."

"My pleasure." I said, sweeping him a bow.

He chuckled, and continued on his way to the Infinite Ocean.

I had one more stop to make, before the alliance of Dark Magic would be complete.

"Show me Valtor," I said, slashing my cane through the air, creating a ripple in the magic dimension that allowed me to view whomever I wanted.

In a few seconds, when I had put my cane back down on the ground and was leaning on it, for I had been on my feet a lot that day, the image came into view, and I found myself staring at a black void.

I narrowed my eyes, and transported myself to that place, for I had no idea where it was.

"VALTOR GET IN HERE I KNOW YOU AREN'T REALLY DEAD!" I screamed.

"And who might that be?" asked an old woman's voice.

I sighed. "Son of a banshee, literally,"

Valtor appeared. "Please don't upset my mothers, visitor; they are in a most delicate state- oho!"

"Oho doesn't suit you, Valtor, don't say it."

"You might be right on that count. So, Ellian, why are you here?" he asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition, for what exactly?"

"I wish to personally annihilate the Winx Club, and let darkness rule the Magic Dimension again. You would have several choice worlds or realms for your own rule, and I can personally guarantee that you can kill Bloom." I say, knowing that if he killed Bloom, the dark side of the Dragon Flame would become even stronger.

"That all sounds very interesting, but, as you can tell, I am 'dead' by Bloom's magic." He stated, showing me that he did actually understand what happened to him.

"Well, Valtor, you have to realize, that I happened to steal the Winx Club's Fairy Dust from their unconscious bodies." I said, enjoying the suspense.

"You did that?" he asked, a look of unbelief on his face.

I smirked. "Yes, and as we speak, Bloom's specific Fairy Dust is turning dark, dark enough to restore your own power, with part of hers'."

"Who else will we be working with?" he asked, eager to be restored to his full power and regain the strength of the Dark Dragon Flame.

"Lord Darkar, Tritannus, and the Trix, regrettably."

"The Trix? You realize if they find out about what we, erm, did years ago may destroy their loyalty?" he said, finally looking awkward.

"Yes, Valtor, I do. Icy is almost physically attached to Tritannus' arm." I said, not worried by it in the least.

"So, in other words you have it under control?"

I shrugged. "More or less. The Winx only have Charmix at their disposal, so it won't really be much of a challenge. However, my power is becoming…. more restricted. I think it won't be long before I have to step down from my position, and leave my realm to another. Hopefully, they'll see things more like I do."

Valtor looked curious at my proposal. "Where to?"

"The Infinite Ocean, though I wish they would be on dry land. Does terrible things to my hair."

"The last time I met you, you weren't in the least worried about your hair." He laughed.

I smirked. "True, but let's get going. We can catch up later."

With that, Valtor jumped through the portal I had made with my cane, after I restored him with Bloom's corrupted Fairy Dust.

After he jumped through, I felt a pang of pain in my chest, and almost doubled over from it, catching myself with my cane. I had found it necessary to have one lately; I had trouble keeping my mind from wandering, and my powers were, in fact, waning drastically. Last century, a job like this wouldn't have even made me tired, but now, I felt the effects clearly, and painfully.

With a deep breath, I jumped through the portal, following Valtor, and closed it behind me. It was time for the alliance of Darkness to come up with a better name.


	4. Chapter 4

As Valtor, Darkar, Tritannus, the Trix and I all sat and talked about our newfound delight with the condition of the Winx, we found that we couldn't agree on ANYTHING.

Icy suggested an idea that Tritannus immediately seconded, but I didn't quite care for him right now, as I've been underwater for a good while and was thoroughly sick of it. Remind me if I ever go swimming again, how much I hated it here….

Anyway, the council (which we spent the first ten minutes of discussing what we'd call it) was thoroughly in discussion, minus me, when a disturbance happened.

I immediately shushed them all, and transformed into Mythix, and plucked along the strings of magic to try to find the source of it.

Oh yes, magic has strings. They connect the magic of all places, and span many universes, planets, everywhere. They can be especially strong some places, such as Magix, and incredibly weak in others, like at Earth and the Resort Realm.

When I finally located the magic, I grabbed hold of it magically, and then revealed the caster.

"Faragonda," I breathed.

I whirled around. "Faragonda's been listening to our conversation this entire time."

"You're kidding." Icy whispered, standing and walking over to me to see if I was lying.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked, indicating the captured spell.

Valtor smiled at that. I had lied to the Ancestral Witches once; it was amusing.

After that little reveal, I sped to the portal from the Infinite Ocean, and traveled to Alfea.

I flew inside quickly, and burst into Faragonda's office through the window.

She fell out of her chair, and quickly backed up, trying to put distance between us.

"You have eavesdropped on our conversations, Faragonda. That, in itself, was an act of war," I said, advancing towards her.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" she said, looking frightening.

I smiled grimly.

"You should know, Faragonda that I rarely give second chances, and you just used up your last one."

In a minute, Faragonda did not exist anymore.

Oh, in the history books she will, as a nuisance that stood in my way for a mere second of my time on this place, but she will not be happy in her afterlife.

But, I can't have the chance of a ghost telling anything, can I?

"Ickthan, Juri, Kalu, Thu!" I shouted, in a dead language that had died thousands of years ago.

They may sound like nonsense to you, but they have powerful magic in them.

In a few moments, I was satisfied, and flew back to the Infinite Ocean, where our council where we were still deciding what to call ourselves waited.

{Elsewhere, from 3rd person}

"The spell was captured," said Bloom.

"Drat! How will we know what they're doing now?" asked Stella, whining in her usual tone.

"I guess we'll have to go back to Alfea," said Musa, trying to see the school.

"Any ideas on which way to go?" asked Aisha, confused as to why her Sirenix spells weren't working.

"Well, I can't find my cell phone, our spells won't work, and there seems to be no reception in this part of the forest!" said Tecna.

"Let's pick a direction and stick to it, okay girls? We can do it!" said Bloom, leading them in a battle cry for the sake of all things they held sacred, which may not have been much.

An hour later, they finally made their way to Alfea, and realized that high heels are really not for hiking, or anything other than the catwalk.

"We'll go tell Ms. Faragonda what we learned from the talk," announced Bloom.

The others murmured their assent, and climbed the stairs diligently, Bloom in front.

Once they entered her office, they found-

"Oh, no!" cried the girls, and some of them sank to their knees in shock.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Obviously, me," said an unknown voice, coming from a holographic screen.

"You didn't think I had the guts to do what I want to? Here's your proof. Your precious teacher has been taken from you. Have a lovely little war without her," the figure laughed.

"Oh, and I do hope you won't try to fight us. I'd hate for them to have spirit." She continued, before laughing her cold, hard laugh yet again, and then the holograph stopped.

"We need to go back, and fight her. For Ms. Faragonda," Bloom said, earning resounding cries from the room.

**I know it's short, but I'll make the next one longer, promise! Thank you for your reviews, please leave more!**

**Oh, and last chapter I mentioned a replacement, but thought about it a bit, and didn't really want it to go like that. Also, if she can time-travel (sort of), then she always has to be the first Fairy/Witch/Grand Master of Time, so if she wasn't, it'd be a really confusing concept.**

**I think I put a reference in here- I know I did in previous chapters. Elder Scrolls games, anyone? (Which Daedric Prince has a cane?)**


End file.
